How To Train Your Dragon 3
by PokemonLover086
Summary: Since Toothless became the alpha he has been lonely. Hiccup has set a mission to find he family,but will old enemies get in the way?


Chapter 1

Hiccups POV

The wind rushed across my face as we sped to the finish line,in first place. Mostly everyone cheered,except Snotlout's dad..

"Great job bud, we did it!" I yelled happily to Toothless.

As the race ended, Toothless went to play with Stormfly, me being left with Astrid. Obviously,she congratulated me on my win but then glared at me with guilt and sorrow.

"What is it?"I asked her worriedly.

She wondered who Toothless's family was as we never saw any other night furies. Sighing, I shrugged. Even I was wondering who his family was! It was getting late so I called Toothless back so we could go home.

No ones POV

The sky was black like a night fury. Suddenly, a black streak sped past us, shooting plasma blasts everywhere. Berk burned. Luckily,the dragons helped.

Hiccups POV

I sped to Toothless, getting on him. He roared at the figure which didn't make a sound. It was fast,but we could catch up to it. Speeding, we flew through the clouds,dodging the blasts. Just then, the figure landed nearby. We stopped still landing aswell.

"Who are you? Why were you attacking us?" I questioned.

The Dragon didn't answer, so I took out a torch. Toothless roared at it, telling it something.

Toothless's POV

Dragon talk

"I am your alpha,speak!"

I told Hiccup to cover his ears. I roared loudly at the Dragon and saw a Night Fury. I gasped.

The Dragon roared at me louder,it's roar echoing in my mind. Suddenly, Hiccup gasped. I always had a moon birthmark on my body, my family should have it to. Just then,I had a flashback.

 **Flashback**

 **No ones POV**

Looking around, Toothless spotted Echo behind a bush. He jumped at her, but she dodged hovering above him. They were twins, they both had that moon shaped birthmark on their body. Back then, Toothless was called Speedy, he wasn't that fast,but he was at flying. One day, hunters came, taking Toothless away. Echo tried to help, but she barely escaped. Toothless suddenly broke out of the cage and flew off. He was in the middle of no where looking for his twin sister. He roared, never hearing a night fury roar until today.

Toothless's POV (the present)

I stared in disbelief at my sister. I growled, not knowing what to do. She seemed to notice the birthmark,but my spikes were blue. Her spikes were not blue,only black. She roared in my face.

"Echo,stop! It's me Speedy. My name is Toothless now."

"SPEEDY?!" She yelled.

She ran up to me and hugged me. But stopped as she spotted the Hiccup.

"That's Hiccup,my rider and best friend!"

She growled at him, but licked him saying thanks.

He laughed and knew that this was Toothless's sister.

The Next Day

Hiccups POV

"Cmon bud let's show my friends Echo!"

Echo and Toothless ran after me. When we finally got to the arena,all my friends were there. They gasped with amazement as they walked to towards me.

"Wow!Another night fury!They look like twins!"Yelled Snotlout.

"If they were twins would that mean they would have to battle each other to see who becomes the alpha?murmured Fishlegs.

Everyone stared at him.

"Repeat that Fishlegs." I asked.

He repeated himself.

They searched the library for books and finally found 1.

Echo's POV

These humans seemed strange,but then they finally said that me and my brother had to battle. It seemed he was the alpha, so we had to battle for the role. They said it would take place tommorow, in the arena.. I didn't want to do this, but I knew I would have to win, to prove I was stronger than him.

The Next Day

Hiccups POV

I did they have to battle?They seemed happy already. All we had to do was get them both ready. I chuckled, but I wondered,who would be Echo's rider? She needed one if she would become the alpha. Suddenly, Heather (My sister) burst through the door. She told me that Windshear was gone..She was laying her eggs and would be back soon but she could have 2 dragons. Wndshear and somedragon else. I congratulated her and introduced her to Echo. They got on quite well. Finally, Echo trusted her and put out her head. Agreeing, Heather put her hand on Echo's scales.

Battle Time

No ones POV

Everyone was finally ready and Gobber was the referee. Toothless looked at Hiccup with confidence. Echo stared at Toothless with sorrow.

3.

2.

1.

START!

The battle started and Toothless raced to Echo. He jumped in the air but Echo wacked him with her tail. Echo roared loudly making Toothless paralyzed. She plasma blasted him and he lost his balance. Getting up,Toothless ran toward her and wacked her with HIS tail. She got up quickly and grabbed Toothless's tail and swung him around until she let him go,sending him flying into a rock. Toothless got up growling. Echo's scales started to glow red and she growled back,but playfully. Toothless sprang to scratch her,but missed and scratched her wing. She roared in pain. What Toothless didnt know was that she was charging a plasma blast and she let out the powerful blast and it was critical for Toothless. She moved towards him, helping him up. Most people gasped. Heather and Hiccup smiled.

Gobber announced "The battle is over, Echo is the winner. So, roar and cheer for the new alpha!"

The dragons bowed at the alpha and the co-alpha. Just then, Echo roared in pain as an arrow hit her wing.

"ECHO!" Yelled Toothless and Hiccup and Heather.

Suddenly,a cloudjumper Hunter grabbed Echo gently as she was still the alpha. The cloudjumper chained her on a muzzle tight. Drago appeared and laughed. Everyone gasped. Echo growled and wacked him with her tail.

"CHAIN HER UP TIGHT.I got plans for her."He yelled rubbing his cheek.

They sailed off laughing. Hiccup quickly got on Toothless, announcing that Astrid and Stormfly was in charge.

Back with Echo

Echo stared at the cloudjumper, telling her that she was the alpha and to let her cloudjumper undid her muzzle without anyone noticing. Echo quietly blasted the chains off, signalling the cloudjumper to fly off and hide.

"Let me go check on the 'alpha'." Drago said confidently.

Suddenly,he saw no Dragon. He ordered another Dragon, a male night fury, to get her. He agreed and zoomed off.

Echo saw a Dragon behind stopped waiting for it. It chuckled and grabbed her.

"Stupid decision alpha.I'm with Drago." He smirked.

In the distance,she saw Heather. She tail whipped Zoom,and he lost his grip. She was falling. Zoom raced after her,so did Heather.


End file.
